King AZ and the Floette of 3000 Years
by SaoirseParisa
Summary: A oneshot about the man named AZ and his Floette, told from the latter's point of view, detailing how they've meet, how they've been separated, and their eventual reunion.


AZ and the Floette of 3,000 Years

I am a Floette. I'm not like other Floette. I have a darker skin coloring than the rest of my kin, and the flower I chose to be my lifeline isn't the kind of flower others of my species care for. I have no memory of my real parents. All I remember as a newborn Flabebe is waking up in a field full of dark, pitch black flowers that had not bloomed. Their buds were tall and big, about my size, black like midnight, the tips of the petals sharp like knives, but they didn't cut anyone. The stem is a deep crimson red, like blood. After I claimed one of the flowers, all I did was lie around in the flower bed and look at the sky until two Florges, my two adoptive parents, saved me from starvation and cared for me like their own. My father had an orange flower, and my mother had a blue flower. They loved me like I was their true child, and I don't think I would have survived if they had not rescued me.

Unfortunately, that kind of love was not given to me by the other Flabebe, Floette, and Florges. They all hated me. I had no idea why. They shunned me from everything, called me names, made threats to my adoptive parents, told them to exterminate me, and lots of other horrible things I don't dare repeat. Just because we're cute doesn't mean we have pure, kindness-filled hearts. Even cute things have ugliness within them. I wasn't normal compared to them, due to my darker, peculiar coloring and the fact that the flower I claimed was a supposedly cursed flower. But despite my parents' love and attempts to have me be accepted by the clan, it was all in vain. Others even told their kids not to play with me, telling them that I was cursed and will cast an evil spell on them, which wasn't true.

"Stay away from us! You're bad luck!"

"Everything bad that's happened is your fault!"

"Don't act like you're so special!"

"You're worthless! You'll never be like us!"

"Why should we care about you?"

"You have bad blood in your veins!"

"You'll contaminate our beautiful flowers!"

"You should be cast away!"

"Don't play with her. She's bad luck! She's gonna take your souls with her evil presence!"

"Her very existence will bring nothing but bad luck, and it's already brought on enough bad luck as it is! You should do away with that vile creature! Keeping her alive is going to make things worse for us!"

I was saddened by all the ostracization and strived to find the flower that was my lifeline. I discovered later on that the flower I claimed was something called a Yveltal flower, which was a flower named after the legendary Pokemon that has a reputation for taking the lives of other living beings for its own purposes. The flower its named after does the same, but with other, weaker flowers instead. My parents loved me regardless of my dark coloring and my flower, but even they were helpless against the discrimination I was forced to endure on a daily basis. But I did resolve to be strong, and did so by partaking in many Pokemon battles. I almost got killed on a few occasions, but after many painstaking battles, I evolved into a Floette. My parents were overjoyed by my growth and my newly acquired strength, and their love for me never diminished, no matter what.

However, their love would not be enough to save me from an incident that wound up destroying our home.

I had absolutely nothing to do with it, of course. But tell that to all of the Pokemon who branded me as a menace to life itself. One day, straight out of nowhere, a huge horde of humans attacked us for no reason at all. They stole our food supply, contaminated our water supply with whatever poisonous chemical substances they had, did away with a bunch of our citizens, destroyed our beautiful gardens with their lethal weapons, and pretty much decimated our home. We did our best to hold them off, but our efforts were futile. The damage had been done. Lives were taken. Our means of getting by were literally ripped from our arms like evil men taking babies from their mothers without a second thought. None of us understood why it happened. We wanted answers. We were all frustrated, angry, hateful, and bitter. You'd think they'd come together and rise up against those humans and find answers as to why they destroyed our home in a rational way.

Guess who they blamed for everything that happened.

"It's her fault!"

"The humans attacked us because of her!"

"Banish her from the village! She is bad luck after all!"

"We told you she was bad luck, but did you listen to us?! Noooo!"

"Cast her to the farthest, most horrible corners of the world!"

"It's all your fault, you monster! Our home is utterly ruined! You brought those wretched humans on us!"

"How are you going to take responsibility for this?! Huh?!"

"You're evil!"

"Go away, and never come back, you demon! You monster! You accursed thing! You should never have been born! You're a curse!"

I tried to tell them that it wasn't me, but of course they were too closed-minded, thick-skulled, and stupid to listen. My parents tried to back me up, but they were shot down. In the end, I got cast away. They wouldn't let my parents go with me. This saddened me the most. Why would they cast me away but keep my parents in the village when they hated them just as much for adopting me in the first place? I wouldn't mind getting cast away. If they didn't want me, then fine! I never liked them away! But I thought they would cast my parents away with me. That way, we could be together and find a new place to live where we would be received warmly. I would have tolerated it better had they been allowed to come with me! But instead, they kept my adoptive parents in the village, bereaving them of the chance to even be with me! I could tell it really hurt them too. I even tried to drag them with me, but the rancor consumed citizens attacked me with their Razor Leaves and Moonblasts and other attacks they shot at me, just so they could kick me out and feel good about themselves. There wasn't anything more we could do, so I wound up leaving, my heart broken beyond repair and my existence branded as bad luck.

I wandered and meandered all over the place, without any particular destination I had to go to. I never stayed in one place for long. I just did what I could to survive. Even though it was against what my parents told me, sometimes I even had to resort to stealing food, because I couldn't find any that was free. But the situations didn't change regardless of what I did. Others still hated me and wanted me out of their way, though only because I was stealing and trying to survive, not because of my appearance and my flower. But my feelings were the same: somber, dejected, abject, and helpless. I was a sea of trepidation, a library without scrolls. After a while, I couldn't stand it. I just sat somewhere and cried in my loneliness. I couldn't stand being all alone. I survived and lived through the hatred because my adoptive parents were kind to me and showered me with all the love in their hearts. When I was cast away, I received none, and that made me feel smaller, weaker, and more helpless than even the tiniest newborn Flabebe.

With nothing to do, I continued to travel and float on the breeze. However, one day, my loneliness ended when I met him.

I remember one day when a huge horde of Whirlipede attacked me with their Poison Sting attacks because I supposedly walked on their territory without permission. I ran as fast as I could and tried to fend them off with all I had, hoping to at least get away, even though I was tired and hungry from too much floating all over the place. But one of their poison stingers got hit me. My whole body burned from the inside and out, like I was being set on fire. I fell into some bushes, which proved to be good since after that, the Whirlipede couldn't find me and they left to go about their own way. But the poison got me so bad, I could hardly move. I at least managed to crawl out of the bush and into the open, but I was in such excruciating pain that I could barely drag myself out, as whenever I tried to move, I felt like bricks were duct taped to my tiny body. I don't remember how long I was in that terrible state, but soon, I heard a voice, and saw a large, blurry figure tower over me.

"Oh dear! You poor thing. Here, have some Pecha juice," The soft albeit gruff voice of a male human being told me gently as I felt some strange liquid pour into my mouth. Right after that, the pain in my body disappeared like it had never been there in the first place. My eyesight returned, my sight became clear as day, and I felt light as a feather again, no longer feeling heavier than a sack of bricks. The burning feeling completely dissipated, and I managed to get a good look at the man for the first time. I had never seen a real human up close before, other than the ones that destroyed my original home, but this man was huge, much bigger than a huge flock of Flabebe, so tall that he looked like a tower, and looked like he was getting old. He had lots of wrinkles on his face, and long, shaggy, spiky dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, with a beige head band covering his forehead and the back of it. His eyes were a strong shade of bronze, like the dirt on the earth beneath his feet. His body was covered in long, thick robes that looked so heavily layered I was surprised he could walk around in them without getting tired, but they looked very shiny and extravagant with lots of drawings and patterns decorated on them, like they belonged to a king. As soon as he saw me twirl around in the air rejoicing in my feeling better, he flashed a warm, gentle smile. This was alien to me. I hadn't seen anything like that in anyone except my adoptive parents.

"You're quite the adorable little Pokemon. Would you like to come with me?" The man asked kindly, extending his hand out to me despite being much bigger than me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing at first. This human helped me out of the kindness of his heart, and is actually inviting me to come with him? He actually doesn't hate me or assume I'm bad right off, like everyone else did? Fortune was certainly smiling on me back then. I was so giddy and filled to the brim with joy that I didn't question his offer. My heart was aglow with the warmth that filled me whenever my parents lavished me with their love. I didn't think I'd ever feel that warmth again. I leaped at the chance to go with him, and sure enough, he let me go with him. But as it turned out, the man is a king of Kalos, ruling over everybody and living in a huge castle, with servants, lots of good food, beautiful clothes, a warm bed, large gardens, lots of money, and everything a person or Pokemon could ever want. I lived in a simple garden, so being surrounded by all of this excessive extravagance frazzled me quite a bit. But he understood and didn't mind one bit.

The man told me his name is King Agathangelos Zaahir Zilberschlag XIV, but he said to just call him AZ, as his original name is way too long. I couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculously long his name was, but instead of being insulted (I didn't mean it to be insulting), he laughed right along with me. As I soon learned, AZ was chivalrous, sweet natured, and unfailingly kind to not just me, but to all of his subjects. He showered me and his subjects with all of his love, a love I hadn't felt in a very long time. I saw the proof when he brought me to his manor to introduce me to the Pokemon that lived there. Some Flabebe saw me, and I wanted to befriend them, but they attacked me just like my kin did. But instead of siding with them, as I expected, AZ yelled at them and called them out on it.

"How dare you be so rude to your new friend?!" AZ yelled at the Flabebe, his strong, bronze eyes gleaming with courage. But I also saw a kind of warmth in them. "Don't you remember the first rule we abide by? In this palace, we do not exclude, shun, or mistreat anyone. Instead, we accept and treat everyone equally, with kindness and love. You should be ashamed of yourselves for attacking this nice little creature! She's not an enemy!"

Nobody except my adoptive parents ever did that for me before, much less a human. Not only that, as soon as he scolded them, the Flabebe apologized. Not only that, all the other Pokemon there accepted me without a second thought, like I really was one of their own. I was so moved by their kindness that I found myself crying into AZ's robes. He looked quite shocked when I broke down and made huge tear marks on his thick robes. But he stroke me with his long, chubby, rough fingers gently. I could feel the warmth in them as he stroke me.

"I see. You've never had this happen to you before, have you? You've been cast away by your kin. But don't worry, my dear. I don't think you're a bad Pokemon at all. You're very sweet, and I don't see why anyone would ever hate you. I'd love to be your best friend forever, if you wish," AZ crooned in a sweet voice. This made me cry even harder. He accepted me without a second thought and vowed to always love me no matter what. No one ever did that for me before. I couldn't believe fortune was finally smiling on me at last. No, better yet, a sun was shining brightly and radiantly on me, even better than just plain fortune.

AZ kept true to his word. I accompanied him everywhere he went, and he always enjoyed my company. He made a little bed for me to sleep in, he showered me with unfeigned love and kindness, he even allowed me to partake in Pokemon battles with him. We spent nearly every single day playing and having fun together, and a warmth overtook me like never before. I had never felt so loved, so accepted, so appreciated, so grateful in all my life. He never doubted me, he never misunderstood my intentions, he never blindly accepted the beliefs of others who didn't like me, and he never stopped loving me and all of his subjects. It felt absolutely wonderful just being with him. I had never been happier in my whole entire life.

But then I found out why he was more intent on spending time with Pokemon than people. He was a king, but only in name. He used to have a lot of power until his right hand man, who he trusted and loved very much, cruelly betrayed him and allowed corruption to spread like the plague. Soon, AZ lost control of his country, wealth, was unable to participate in political affairs, and a lot of civil war erupted as a result. Well, it didn't erupt into a full out war, but there was a lot of tension and strife between the citizens and the government, which grew more and more shady and cruel in their actions. They made the citizens work as slaves, deprive them of their Pokemon, abuse Pokemon every chance they got, deprived them of food, water, and money, and kept everything for themselves, refusing to share it with anyone and everyone. AZ was appalled by how low his subjects sunk, but despite his efforts to ameliorate things, the citizens blamed him for everything and wouldn't let him do anything to help them. They even went as far as to claim AZ let all of this stuff happen on purpose, like he wanted to make them suffer and take everything for himself for kicks!

I wasn't going to stand for that. I tried to tell the battered citizens that they were wrong in their belief that AZ was the one at fault, but because I was a Pokemon that didn't speak the human language, they didn't listen. AZ didn't even bother to stand up to them or agree with me. He didn't bother to clarify things with them or make them listen. It broke my heart to see him so sad, so broken, like a Pokemon getting abused by a mean trainer. Just like me.

"They won't listen to a shriveled up old man like me. I'm just a feeble, blind idiot who can't see the truth, nor can I do anything to fix things, even though I want to help them. But I'm at least happy you're by my side, my dear Floette," AZ said to me with a sad smile when we returned to the manor.

"You shouldn't listen to them!" I told him one day, even though I knew he wouldn't understand a word I said. "You're not a bad person! You accepted me right off and didn't cast me away like my kin did just because I'm different! How can someone as kind and gentle and chivalrous and magnanimous as you possibly do all of this?! Besides, it's not like you wanted all of this to happen!" Even though he didn't understand anything I said, he seemed happy with just my believing in him. In a way, it made me happy too, knowing that I care for him. How could I not care for him? He's treated me with unfaltering, unfailing kindness, and doesn't mind how different I am from other Floette.

I wanted to repay him in some way. I wanted to show him how grateful I was for being so kind to me. Strangely enough, I found my chance in an unlikely event: a war.

Finally, the citizens and their Pokemon, unable to be oppressed by the evil government and put up with their cruel and shady deeds, decided to rise up and take them on. This resulted in a huge war that broke out all over the place. Humans fought humans. Pokemon fought Pokemon. Attacks and beams of light and water and fire and leaves and electricity and rocks and psychic powers were all over the place. Bloodshed consumed the land. Normally, Flabebe and the rest of my kin don't like fighting, so we normally tend to stay away from such debacles and fiascos.

Me? I decided to join in on the strife! I thought this would be the best way to repay AZ for all he's done. Fight alongside the oppressed citizens and overthrow the evil government that hurt AZ so much. I didn't care how hopeless the strife was. I was strong thanks to a long time of battling other Pokemon after being cast away, and I felt proud of my battling prowess. Not only that, if the citizens won, AZ would be back in power, and he could be king again! The only problem? AZ didn't want any part of the war, and he tried to persuade me not to fight.

"No! Don't fight, my friend! It's too dangerous! You'll die! I don't want to lose you!" He begged tearfully, but I was obstinate and didn't listen to a word he said. I was so convinced we could win this war. I wanted to fight for him and help him regain what he had lost as eternal thanks for being so unfailingly kind to me when no one else would.

And he was right. It would prove to be my downfall.

The battlefield I fought on was chaos in its absolute, purest form. The Pokemon owned by the citizens and the Pokemon owned by the government hacked at each other like they were rabid. Blood spilled all over the place. Innocent lives were taken. The battles seemed to go on for ages. I remember fighting off some Magnemite and Houndour with my fairy and grass themed attacks when I noticed a baby Pichu caught in the crossfire, scared, frightened out of its wits, and crying for its mother.

"Mommy! I want my mommy!" It cried, obviously wanting no part of this terrible war. But it was completely oblivious to the fact that a human, one of the people from AZ's corrupt government, held a really long crossbow to its head, looking like he was about to shoot the poor little thing!

That Pichu couldn't die. I wasn't going to let it die. It didn't do anything wrong. How can that human be so cruel as to even want to kill an innocent young baby Pokemon who doesn't understand a thing of what's going on and is mortally scared for its life?

AZ would never let anyone hurt an innocent Pokemon. Neither would I.

That's when I did it.

I flew right behind the Pichu, just before the man unleashed the arrow in his crossbow. I yelped, and before I knew it, the entire world went black, like a room after a candle got blown out.

I don't remember how long I was out, but all I remember was being surrounded by absolutely nothing but pitch black darkness. I couldn't even see or feel myself. Everywhere I looked, there was only darkness. No life, no death, no bloodshed, no noise, no light, nothing.

All of a sudden, I found myself waking up really high in the sky, just a few inches above a huge glass flower that was so big that it covered a huge amount of land, like a gigantic palace, like the one AZ and I lived in. Not only that, the Yveltal flower I've always clung to finally bloomed! It's black and red petals stretched farther than I could reach, no longer looking like a really big bud.

AZ was there, waiting for me.

But I saw it right away. He looked different. Older. Ragged. Angrier. Like he carried the burdens of the world on his shoulders. He no longer had the gentleness and tenderness in his face that made me love him so. I soon learned why.

I died. And he spent many years building this giant glass flower to bring me back from the dead. At first, I couldn't believe it. I died? And he brought me back? He focused on nothing else but my resurrection? In a way, I was happy that he cared so much about me. Nobody ever cared that much about me before. But resurrecting me? Bringing me back from the dead? I thought he was joking at first! But then I remembered being shot with the crossbow trying to save the baby Pichu. The tip of the arrow was exactly my size, so I thought maybe I did die from the impact, as there's no way a small, puny Pokemon like me could have survived an attack like that. At first, I was happy he cared so much about me. But he didn't have to go so far for me. He didn't have to bring me back from the dead. I would have accepted my death. I was happy that he was so unfailingly kind to me, and I died saving that baby Pichu. I didn't mind dying. I got my one wish granted, and that was okay with me.

Not with him. He didn't understand, not that he could have, but...my joy got shattered when I figured out what he did to bring me back.

He confessed that he worked tirelessly on the giant glass flower, but there were things he needed it order for it to work. My stomach churned when I discovered what he needed to make it work: lives. The lives of Pokemon. Many of which belonged to the citizens of his country, those who didn't even participate in the war! He...killed innocent Pokemon? Just to bring me back? I puked after I heard the revelation. Even more so when the giant glass flower shot a big ray of fire into the sky that plummeted back here, killing thousands, possibly millions.

That finally ended the war.

He was angry at the world for what his government did to me. He loved me so much, he was willing to kill both good and bad Pokemon to bring me back, no matter what it took. His rage blinded him, and he failed to consider the consequences of his actions. Corpses belonging to other Pokemon were scattered all over the place, looking like they had all the energy sucked right out of them. I saw a little Pichu among them.

That's when I found myself exploding with rage.

When AZ tried to embrace me one day, I used Razor Leaf on him and tore at his clothes. My eyes were blurry with tears, and I couldn't see him. But I didn't care.

"How could you do this?!" I shouted, even though I knew he didn't understand me. "How can you take the lives of so many innocent Pokemon who never did anything to you?! Why'd you have to use them to bring me back?! You're an idiot! I trusted you! I trusted you completely!"

"My dear Floette! Why are you in such a bad temper? Aren't you happy we can be together again?" AZ asked in a trembling voice.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD!" I screamed in my loudest voice. I could feel it going up an octave, and even I was surprised by how loud I was. It didn't sound like it belonged to me. But I didn't care. "I was happy! I was happy just being with you! All I ever wanted was to be loved, and you gave it to me! That was all I wanted! I died saving a Pokemon's life! I finally got to do something right and not get yelled at for it! I wouldn't have minded dying!"

"Everything I've done was for you!" AZ begged tearfully, looking like he actually understood what I was saying.

"You killed thousands, possibly millions of innocent Pokemon, just to bring me back?! I thought you were better than this, AZ! I never wanted to be brought back, and even if I did, I would have never wanted to have billions of innocent likes taken to do so! Did you really have to kill them and use them for your own selfish gain?! They never did anything to you! You're NOT the AZ I know and love! You're not even AZ anymore! You're horrible! Absolutely horrible!" I shouted again. "I HATE YOU!"

But I wasn't finished. Tearfully, I unleashed a Moonblast on him and floated away. I wanted to go far away. Far, far away. As far as humanly possible. Away from AZ. Away from that rage blinded man who killed millions of Pokemon to bring me back, just so he could be happy again. But even though he brought me back, it wasn't enough to squelch his rage. He ended the war with more genocide. All for me. How could I possibly be happy about that?! He didn't have to commit genocide! More than that, he didn't have to bring me back! I was sorry I made him sad with my death, but I didn't mind dying! I finally got what I wanted, so I would have accepted death without a second thought! Just like him, I found my entire being consumed by a tsunami of rage. I figured if I got far away, he wouldn't catch me. I wasn't sure where I'd go, but anywhere that's away from the remains of the war and genocide was fine with me.

However, I wandered for about ten years. Twenty. Thirty. Then it became one hundred years. One revelation hit me as soon as I found that out: I'm not dead? How can I not be dead, I kept asking myself. Why am I not dead? Floette only live to about forty or so years if fully evolved! How come I didn't die? Was it because of the giant glass flower AZ made? Did it make me...immortal? And if it made me immortal, then...would AZ be immortal too, since he's the one that built it? I found out that despite how many years passed, I saw him walking across a desert one day, yearning for me to return, looking even more ragged than ever. He was taller than two whole adult men combined, and his hair grew much longer, trailing down to his chest, having turned white like snow. His brownish eyes, completely consumed with regret and guilt, were dull and lifeless. I wanted to approach him and tell him how sorry I was, how I should have considered his feelings. But my anger for the genocide he committed still persisted, and I found myself avoiding him for even more centuries.

I bawled like a baby for days upon realizing that both he and I are immortal, just because he wanted to bring me, his dearest friend, back. How could I have treated him so cruelly? Yes, he did commit genocide when he shouldn't have. I will never condone what he's done. None of those Pokemon deserved to die for my sake, especially when they didn't do anything wrong. But...AZ did all of this for my sake. He was crushed by my previous death and wanted me back no matter what. Nobody did anything like that for me before, especially not to the extent that he did. Did he really consider me that important? Perhaps he did. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so stricken by grief that he'd commit genocide in order to bring me back. None of the Flabebe in the village would ever have done something that grand for me. In fact, they'd be happy if I died. They never wanted me around, and I didn't care. But AZ...he was different. He showered me with unfailing love and kindness, just like my parents did, and never made me feel like an outcast or a thing that should never have been born.

Just like how he would live with his crimes, I would go on carrying the guilt from turning my back on the one creature in this world who considered me his equal.

I have seen many things on my travels: the births and deaths of civilizations, new Pokemon being discovered one by one, technology evolving further and further into what it is now, barren lands becoming lush gardens thanks to the efforts of various humans and Pokemon working together, humans and Pokemon getting along and treating each other like equals, occasional relapses in society's thinking and the consequences of it, people and Pokemon fighting for what's right and coming out victorious in spite of lives being taken. After three millennia, one thing I saw would be branded in my memory forever.

The glass flower came back, only AZ wasn't the one who was working it this time. A red haired man named Lysandre made it, hoping to purge the world of it's ugliness and make something more beautiful out of it. His ideas of a beautiful world are pretty warped, though, as he considered everything that wasn't his ugly and needed to be erased from existence. But I also saw something wonderful: a group of young children saving the legendary Pokemon Xerneas and Yveltal from Lysandre's evil machines, helping them in their mission to defeat Team Flare, along with their own Pokemon...and they succeeded. After that, the glass flower retreated into the ground as rocks fell onto it, burying it down there forever.

Weeks after that, one of the children, a young girl with brown hair and green eyes, battled AZ in the middle of a meritorious parade. AZ had acquired Pokemon I had never seen before: Torkoal, Golurk, and Sigilyph. The girl used a Sylveon, a Delphox, and a Pikachu, all nicknamed. The battle was fierce and arduous, but the girl came out victorious. That was when it happened.

For the first time in over three millennia, the kind, tender gleam I remembered returned to his bronze eyes, revitalizing the life in them, and he flashed a smile. The smile he always gave me whenever he saw me.

"Thank you very much for battling with me. Now I finally feel free. Free from the part of me mired in sorrow-the part of me that built the ultimate weapon."

I couldn't hate him anymore. I couldn't keep running from him and hiding from him. He was right. Now, he was free.

The time to forgive him finally came.

I descended from the orange, blue, and pink painted sky, floating from the clouds, descending before him. He couldn't prevent the ungraceful dropping of his jaw, and he looked at me, dumbfounded, flabbergasted, like he was questioning whether my return was an illusion or real. He tried to grasp me with his large, rugged, bulky hands, but he fell on his knees with shock, unable to do so. But we looked at each other in eye level. It didn't look like he could comprehend my return, but I could both see and feel the joy that was literally radiating from him.

"Floette...it's been 3,000 years…" He stuttered, shook his head, and blubbered like he couldn't say anything at all.

"I'm so sorry, AZ...I've been so cruel to you...I'm sorry you had to suffer because of me…" I told him, the anger in my own heart finally being squelched forever. But he smiled at me despite the waterfall of tears spiraling out of his bronze eyes, which told me I was forgiven. My heart was aglow with an abundance of joy I haven't felt for three straight millennia.

"His Pokemon was waiting all this time...waiting for him to return to the man he was-the man who loved Pokemon with all his heart," Someone behind the girl who battled him said. He took the words right out of my mouth. Yes, I had been waiting, in a way, for the AZ I loved to return. Now, he has, and we could finally be happy again, just like before, when things were simpler and not so complicated.

We were together at last.

We found ourselves surrounded by light, then everything went black. But I didn't care this time, and neither did AZ. We found each other at last, and our friendship has finally been fixed. For us, this is enough, and I would never trade it for anything else in this whole universe.


End file.
